Vaughan, J. Org. Chem., 20 (1955), pages 1619 to 1626, discloses 1,5-diphenyl-2-pyrazoline-3-carboxamide. No utility is given for the disclosed compound which, in any event, does not suggest a compound of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein X is halogen, and Y is halogen, NO.sub.2 or alkyl.
EP 153,127 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein A is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl;
B is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; PA1 U is O, S or NR; PA1 Y is alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, or C(X)G; PA1 Z is H, cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted phenyl R.sup.4 -Q; PA1 X is O or S; and PA1 G and R.sup.4 -Q are broadly defined. PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, phenylthio, or phenylthio substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl, C(O)H, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl or C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkylcarbonyl; PA1 A is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted by (R.sub.5).sub.p, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)R.sub.3 or C(S)SR.sub.3 ; PA1 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W, benzyl or benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 W is halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are independently R.sub.3, halogen, CN, N.sub.3, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, S(O)R.sub.3, S(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, OC(O)R.sub.3, OS(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, S(O).sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.4 C(O)R.sub.3, OC(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 C(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 S(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, or when m, n or p is 2, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 or R.sub.5 can be taken together as --OCH.sub.2 O--, --OCF.sub.2 O--, --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O--, --OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O--, or --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- to form a cyclic bridge; provided R.sub.1 is other than H; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 nitroalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 halocycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, or when R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are attached to a single nitrogen atom, they can be taken together as CH.sub.2 4, CH.sub.2 5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 m is 1 to 3; PA1 n is 0 to 3; and PA1 p is 0 to 3. PA1 x is O; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCCl.sub.3, SC.sub.6 H.sub.5, 2-(NO.sub.2)C.sub.6 H.sub.4 S, C(O)CH.sub.3, C(O)H, C(O)CF.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, propargyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with one of F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 n is 0 to 2; PA1 p is 0 to 2; and PA1 R.sub.1 is halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, R.sub.3, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, S(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3 or C(O)R.sub.3, or when m is 2, R.sub.1 can be taken together as --OCF.sub.2 O--, --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O--, --OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- or --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O--; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are independently halogen, CN, SCN, NO.sub.2, R.sub.3, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, S(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, OC(O)R.sub.3, OS(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, S(O).sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 or NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl or propargyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 A is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted with (R.sub.5).sub.p, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 or C(O)NR.sub.4 phenyl said phenyl optionally substituted with F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 ; and PA1 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl. PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, C(O)CH.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 m is 1 or 2 and one substituent is in the 4-position of the phenyl ring; PA1 n is 1 or 2 and one substituent is in the 4-position of the phenyl ring; PA1 p is 1 or 2 and one substituent is in the 3 or 4-position of the phenyl ring; PA1 R.sub.1 is F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3 or CN, or when m is 2, R.sub.1 can be taken together as --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O-- or --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O--; PA1 R.sub.2 is F, Cl, Br, CN, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, S(O).sub.2 CH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is F, Cl, Br, CN, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, S(O).sub.2 CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, C(O)NHCH.sub.3, C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, S(O).sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 A is phenyl or phenyl substituted with (R.sub.5).sub.p ; and PA1 B is H or CH.sub.3. PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, C(O)CH.sub.3 or CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 m is 1 or 2 and one substituent is in the 4-position of the phenyl ring; PA1 n is 1 or 2 and one substituent is in the 4-position of the phenyl ring; PA1 R.sub.1 is F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3 or CN, or when m is 2, R.sub.1 can be taken together as --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O-- or --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O--; PA1 R.sub.2 is F, Cl, Br, CN, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, S(O).sub.2 CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, C(O)NHCH.sub.3, C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, S(O).sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 A is CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C(O)NHCH.sub.3 or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; and PA1 B is CH.sub.3. PA1 X.sub.1 is OH, Cl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkoxy; PA1 A is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted by (R.sub.5).sub.p, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, C(S)R.sub.3 or C(S)SR.sub.3 ; PA1 B is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.8 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W. benzyl, benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 W is halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are independently R.sub.3, halogen, CN, N.sub.3, SCN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.3, SR.sub.3, S(O)R.sub.3, S(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, OC(O)R.sub.3, OS(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, S(O).sub.2 NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, NR.sub.4 C(O)R.sub.3, OC(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 C(O)NHR.sub.3, NR.sub.4 S(O).sub.2 R.sub.3, or, when n or p is 2, R.sub.2 or R.sub.5 can be taken together as --OCH.sub.2 O--, --OCF.sub.2 O--, --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--, --CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O--, --OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- or --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- to form a cyclic bridge; except that both R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 are not H; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 nitroalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 halocycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, or phenyl or benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, or when R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are attached to a single nitrogen atom, they can be taken together as CH.sub.2 4, CH.sub.2 5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 n is 0 to 3; and PA1 p is 0 to 3.
Harhash et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 21 (1984), at page 1013, discloses the preparation of five pyrazoline compounds, none of which is disclosed in the instant application. No utility is given for any of said compounds: ##STR3## where R/Ar are C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; C(O)NHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; CH.dbd.CHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; and CH.sub.3 /4-NO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4.